Luchando por la libertad
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: historia mitica con elementos del siglo XIX; Mars se rebela contra el tirano Merquise y junto a sus compañeros y de piratas como Jean Lafitte, ayudaran a una colonia que lucha por su independencia.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción: Vuelvo a hacer este tipo de crossovers, con personajes de anime, con piratas y elementos de siglos pasados, al igual que hice con los fics "La guerra de los bucaneros" y "Contra el imperio"; esta manera de hacer historias se ambientan en un mundo similar a la Tierra, donde imperios luchan entre sí, y en esos conflictos los piratas se interponen en las luchas con sus rapiñas; para hacer esto me suelo inspirar en libros, pinturas, hechos históricos y en películas que he visto personalmente. Esta historia es un crossover del anime Vandread, y otros menos importantes como Mars the terminator y Musumet, y como lo he hecho, solo aparecen algunos personas que he elegido. En fin, si les gusta esta historia, léanlo y comenten si les gusto, no olviden que esto lo hice de forma independiente, así que es expresiva.

En un reino, el monarca Merquise junto a su esposa Lucrezia gobernaban de forma muy despótica, en su mandato el ministro Shusou y el brigadier Rush controlaban los asuntos exteriores y porque si, trataban mal a los civiles a quienes los sometían a su férrea autoridad, muchos eran reclutados a la fuerza a la marina y al ejército, que era muy disciplinado, vestían con gorros y trajes blancos.

Shion, Marcia y Kou eran las hijas malcriadas y caprichosas de la familia más destacada del reino, aunque era sociedad machista, ellas tomaban decisiones por igual, y era notable que amaran el dinero, por eso sentían desprecio hacia los pobres.

Además de estar en guerra con otros reinos, estaban teniendo problemas con una colonia suya que sus habitantes estaban pensando independizarse y hacer su propia nación, por eso las fuerzas del monarca fueron vencidas en los primeros combates, pero Merquise y sus generales estaban decididos a vencerlos con sus soldados y barcos de guerra y hacerlos someter a su autoridad.

Esto afecto la vida del joven Mars, que de chico fue reclutado en la marina y ahora había ascendido a teniente, a diferencia de sus compañeros y superiores, no era belicoso y solo cumplía órdenes.

En una fiesta que organizo el monarca invitando a los nobles, personajes importantes y oficiales militares de alto rango, el joven teniente conoció a Muse, una joven bella y a diferencia de la reina y de las hermanas, ella era buena y lo que los demás no sabían era que estaba a favor de la colonia que estaba luchando por independizarse, porque donde vivía la libertad no existía.

Pero Mars era presionado muy a menudo por el brigadier Rush que le decía por conocer a Muse:

-Mars, esa mujer no te conviene, además tu eres un buen soldado y debe estar entre hombres y no con mujeres-

El teniente no dijo nada, ya que no era una sociedad democrática, y solo los más importantes y los de alto rango tomaban las decisiones.

En secreto, Muse hablo con Mars:

-Hola, veo que Rush te presiona-

-Lo sé, no se puede hacer nada, no me siento libre-Le dijo.

-Yo admiro a esa colonia que está luchando por su libertad, me gustaría que viviéramos así-

-Yo también, voy a pensar que hare-

Cuando se inició el baile, el teniente aprovecho a bailar con ella, que comenzaba a sentir afectos hacia ella, sin embargo Muse se enamoró del joven; pero su danza fue interrumpida por Merquise y el ministro que llamaron a los nobles y militares a conversar.

El monarca, Lucrezia, Rush, y los demás incluyendo a Mars discutieron sobre la misión hacia la colonia rebelde que por los primeros combates estaban poniendo en dificultades al reino, entonces Rush dijo:

-Es mejor enviar a nuestros oficiales de marina a atacar a su flota, pero es mejor tener cuidado, en esas aguas hay piratas que suelen atacar nuestros barcos mercantes-

-Claro, esos pillos liderados por Jean Lafitte se han apropiado de nuestras mercaderías-Irrumpió Shusou.

-Está bien, yo iré-Dijo Mars.

Luego de aceptar las decisiones de los integrantes y del monarca, enviaron al teniente a atacar la colonia; en el puerto se despedía de Muse que le dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo volveré por ti y te llevare hacia la colonia para vivir libres-

-Te esperare-Le dijo la joven.

Luego de haber cargado el barco de guerra y de embarcar a muchos marinos reclutados a la fuerza junto con un oficial y soldados, levaron anclas y partieron.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Horas después de la partida, Mars estaba muy serio y sin hablar sobre la cubierta de popa, en cambio el capitán del navío lo miraba con malos ojos, el contramaestre también y decían a escondidas de el:

-Si llega a hacer algo en contra del monarca, nos desharemos de el-

Tampoco los marineros involuntarios estaban contentos, la mayoría estaba planeando amotinarse y tomar el control de la nave, porque estaban hartos de los malos tratos y muchos sabían que nunca volverían a casa.

Uno de ellos, un adolescente llamado Hibiki, se embarcó por voluntad propia para demostrar su hombría y por el orgullo de su abuelo, el único familiar que tiene, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, este joven ya se lamentaba ser marinero, porque no progresaba y encima pagaban mal a los hombres de mar.

En la nave estaba el cadete Garsus, que suele ser cobarde y lo acompañaba el oficial culto McFile, que le interesaba los conocimientos de medicina y solía ser un buen cirujano.

A veces el teniente conversaba con los marineros que les decían que la vida a bordo era dura, muchos fueron reclutados involuntariamente y estaban hartos de nunca progresar y no volver a casa.

Sin embargo, lo que Mars tenía en mente era provocar un motín y deshacerse del capitán y de los que son fieles a él, volver al reino, llevarse a Muse consigo y huir a la colonia para vivir en paz y ayudar a los colonos en su lucha por la libertad.

Lo que nadie sospechaba del navío es que en el horizonte se aproximaba una flota pirata compuesta por botes de remos, piraguas, chalupas, pinazas y de una goleta. Los piratas bien armados hasta los dientes se preparaban para lanzarse al ataque.

En la nave de guerra, los marineros se la pasaban aburriéndose además de hacer algunas tareas y los soldados se entretenían como podían y charlaban, y cuando el vigía avisto la flota pirata, dio el aviso gritando, pero los ladrones de mar se acercaban a toda vela y a bordo, los pillos estaban preparando sus piezas de artillería.

Sin perder tiempo, el capitán y el segundo dieron la orden de prepararse para defender el bajel.

Pero las embarcaciones más pequeñas llegaron primero y comenzaron a lanzar los garfios de abordaje, aunque algunos ingresaron por las troneras y atacaron a los tripulantes.

Sin tiempo para disparar los cañones, decidieron tomar las armas para la defensa, pero ahí Mars pronuncio:

-Ahora ya no obedezco a su rey, ahora me uniré a los piratas-

Atacando a varios soldados, el capitán, el segundo y varios oficiales se defendieron con ayuda de una tropa, Hibiki, Garsus, McFile y un grupo de marineros vieron que Mars se enfrentaba a los soldados, decidieron rebelarse y ayudar a los piratas, ya sus embarcaciones ya se habían acercado.

Mientras el capitán y varios que les eran fiel se resistían a los atacantes y a los amotinados, parecía que estaban a punto de tomar la nave, ya que había muchas bajas entre los que resistían.

Pero en el horizonte, otra nave de la bandera del monarca, sus oficiales vieron que estaban en problemas y enviaron soldados en botes y lanchas para luchar contra los piratas, mientras se acercaban, dispararon a los atacantes y sus embarcaciones.

Como el capitán vio que venían en su ayuda atacaron a los amotinados, los que venían en ayuda mataron a varios amotinados y piratas, y les ordenaban que tiren sus armas, como la otra nave se acercó, vinieron más tropas que obligaron que Mars, Hibiki, Garsus, McFile y los amotinados se rindieran, además que dieron muerte a muchos piratas y a sus capitanes.

Luego de la batalla, los soldados y marinos que obedecieron ordenes volvieron a sus puestos y encerraron al teniente y a los rebeldes en el calabozo para llevarlos de vuelta al reino para ser enjuiciados.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Al volver al puerto, Mars, Hibiki, Garsus, McFile y todos los amotinados fueron enjuiciados por el crimen de rebelarse contra la autoridad y todos fueron hallados culpables, pero entre otros castigos que había como la cárcel, la horca, el fusilamiento y la esclavitud, estaba el de ser enviado a una colonia penal.

Por esto, Muse se puso a llorar por el joven de quien se había enamorado, y las hermanas se burlaron de ella y decían:

-Es una tonta-

-Su novio ira a una colonia penal-

-Es mejor tener un buen esposo que este a favor del monarca-

El ministro y Rush actuaron como jueces y el brigadier dijo:

-Para que sirva de lección para que no se pongan en contra de nuestro rey-

Los culpables fueron embarcados junto con ladrones, desacatados y prostitutas hacia su destino, mientras que el barco partía, la gente gritaba y había algunos forcejeos entre los soldados, pero siempre había represión.

Cuando Rush le anuncio al monarca el transporte de los reos hacia el penal, la parea real dijeron:

-Por poco hubo una rebelión, menos mal que derrotaron a esos piratas-Dijo la reina.

-Ahora será mejor ocuparnos de recuperar la colonia-Dijo Merquise.

-Sus órdenes serán cumplidas, majestad-Respondió el brigadier.

Mientras el barco se dirigía hacia su destino, los cautivos estaban pensando en lo que les esperaba en la cárcel, pero Mars lo único que pensaba era en escapar y les dijo a sus compañeros:

-Atiendan esto, no vamos a dejar que nos lleven hacia allá, tendremos que hacer algo-

-¿Y? nos convertiremos en esclavos por tu culpa-Respondió Hibiki.

-Dejen de preocuparse por eso, cuando nos traigan la comida, vamos a atacarlos y ahí escaparemos y tomaremos el barco-Dijo el teniente.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir después del motín?-Pregunto McFile.

-Primero iremos a la guarida pirata por ayuda y después a la colonia que está luchando por la independencia-Por eso, todos los cautivos aceptaron.

Cuando era la hora de comer, unos marineros les llevaron la comida, cuando bajaron, Hibiki, Mars y varios los atacaron, Garsus y McFile detuvieron al carcelero y le quitaron las llaves de las cadenas.

Al estar libres, salieron de las celdas atacaron a los marinos y guardias y fueron al arsenal por armas, luego subieron a cubierta y se enfrentaron a los soldados y marinos; como no estaban preparados para resistir al motín eran vencidos fácilmente, aunque los amotinados dieron muerte a varios que se les opusieron.

Cuando subió Mars a cubierta, ingreso a la cabina del capitán y se enfrentó con él con espadas, varios tripulantes se rindieron, ya que varios los dejaron fuera de combate, Hibiki golpeo a los oficiales y fueron atados, cuando Mars da muerte al capitán, pronuncia:

-Como he vencido al capitán del barco, ahora este bajel esta en nuestra posesión, y vamos a ir a la guarida pirata, así para ayudar a los rebeldes-Todos los vencedores aceptaron la propuesta, abandonaron a los sobrevivientes en un bote sin remos, ni provisiones, aunque algunos se les unieron.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Con un nuevo capitán, llegaron a la isla donde era la guarida de los piratas, sus jefes eran Jean Lafitte, don Pedro, Benito de Soto y Aury.

Al desembarcar, fueron recibidos por los habitantes que por su desconfianza les apuntaban con sus armas, y aparecieron los jefes y Mars le dijo:

-Hola capitán Lafitte, soy Mars, el capitán de aquel barco, nos amotinamos y tomamos el bajel-

-Bien, felicitaciones, espero que no sean espías-Interrumpió Jean.

-No somos espías, solo huimos de la opresión de tirano Merquise y ahora vamos a ayudar a los rebeldes en su lucha por la independencia-Respondió Mars.

-Está bien, si llegan a saber que están aquí, toda la flota de ese tirano vendrán hacia nosotros-Dijo Jean.

-Pero vamos a luchar contra ellos, aunque nos cueste la vida-Dijo valeroso Mars.

-Bien, pueden quedarse-Respondió el pirata.

Mientras descargaban y cargaban el barco tomado, sus compañeros fueron hacia una de las tabernas, ahí conocieron a cuatro mujeres piratas llamadas Dita, Meia, Jura y Barnette, la primera comenzó a sentir algo por Hibiki, pero el adolescente como es muy hombre trata de ignorarla, per Jura es la más seductora y les habla a Garsus y McFile:

-Bienvenidos chicos-

-Encantado de conocerlas-Dijo McFile.

-Esto me va a gustar-Dijo Garsus.

Estableciendo una amistad, las mujeres invitaron a sus nuevos amigos a tomar bebidas como el ron con los demás piratas.

Mientras que Mars fue a conversar con los jefes piratas y comenzaron a discutir:

-Estás loco, esos opresores tienen mejores barcos y han vencido a muchos reinos-Exclamo don Pedro.

-¿Ayudar a esos rebeldes? Apenas tienen soldados y no tienen buenas defensas en su pequeña ciudad, es imposible ayudarles-Dijo Benito.

-Tal vez si ellos ponen algo de su parte podremos luchar contra ellos, además tienen guerrilleros valientes-Dijo Aury.

-Así se habla, si se nos unen podremos vencerlos, solo falta atacar sus posesiones para debilitarlos-

-Está bien, luego veré que hago, ahora vamos a tomar unos tragos de ron y hacer un banquete con nuestros amigos-Dijo Jean y fueron con los demás.

Mientras tanto en la colonia rebelde, una goleta con la bandera de Merquise andaba merodeando por las costas, hasta que echaron anclas y desembarcaron una tropa de soldados que se dirigieron a los campos.

Mientras los habitantes estaban haciendo sus tareas habituales, uno de ellos vio a los soldados enemigos, algunos sean mujeres y niños trataron de huir, pero un grupo de hombres se armaron de valor para enfrentar al enemigo, aunque la tropa tenían armas de fuego, los jornaleros los atacaron con sus herramientas.

En esa situación aparecieron las hermanas Kurenai, Aoi y Midori con sus armas y se enfrentaron a los atacantes, con sus armas de fuego dieron muerte a algunos, aunque lucharon con espadas dejaron fuera de combate a otros, pero los campesinos les ayudaron.

El jefe de la expedición dio la orden de retirada, pero aparecieron los soldados rebeldes, que vestían con chaquetas azules, que abatieron a una tropa, los demás acompañados de su oficial al mando trataron de huir a los botes, pero apareció una tropa montada a caballo que los abatieron.

Los que quedaban se rindieron y se apoderaron del bajel enemigo, y los labriegos volvieron a agradecer a las hermanas por defenderlos del enemigo, que suele acosarlos.

Las hermanas eran sobrinas del director principal de la ciudad de nombre Hiroshi, que estaba acompañado de las concejales Nako y Murasaki, también Modoki, un niño que trabaja como paje de la casa de gobierno, y estaba el general Yamato, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas rebeldes.

Cuando sus sobrinas le contaron del ataque, el director dijo:

-Esto se pone feo cada vez, tenemos que reforzar las defensas y además necesitamos corsarios para atacar las naves que nos suelen acosar, la futura república debe resistir-


	5. Chapter 5

V

Con el bajel que se apodero, Mars se embarcó con sus compañeros, las cuatro mujeres y con reclutas hacia la colonia.

Al llegar, hizo señales para poder desembarcar, ya que los habitantes eran muy desconfiados de cualquiera que viniese del mar.

Cuando le dieron permiso, el capitán desembarco con sus compañeros y las cuatro piratas, y fue recibido en la playa por un sargento que le dijo:

-En esta colonia interrogamos a los que desembarcan, y quiero saber que vienen a hacer aquí-

-Vengo a ver al quien esté a cargo, yo voy a servir como corsario-Le respondió.

Además del fuerte que estaba situado en la costa, fueron a la pequeña ciudad, compuesta por edificios de escasa altura, las calles eran de piedra y tierra, los edificios más importantes se ubicaban en el centro, donde estaba la casa de gobierno y la catedral.

La población estaba compuesta por criollos, renegados, esclavos fugitivos, aborígenes, negros, mestizos, mulatos y hasta zambos; los más adinerados formaban parte del consejo en el centro de la ciudad, pero además de los soldados, habían más peones, trabajadores, pescadores y campesinos.

Antes de ingresar a la casa de gobierno, fueron recibidos por el general Yamato:

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Yamato, el comandante de las fuerzas armadas-

-Encantado, pero vinimos a ver al que está a cargo aquí-Insistió Mars.

El director acepto a Mars que sea corsario, y le dio la patente de corso para atacar los barcos y posesiones del tirano, también conoció a las hermanas y Dita dijo:

-He sabido de ustedes, son las chicas más valientes de esta colonia, y nos sorprende como luchan por lo suyo-

-Gracias, igual ustedes-Dijo la menor.

Los corsarios iban a quedarse para una tertulia que iba a organizar con los vecinos más populares, y también para atacar una posesión del enemigo, para eso iban a contar con la ayuda de los piratas.

Antes de la fiesta, Mars iba a darse un baño en la laguna, aunque lo hizo acompañado de las hermanas que lo consideraban atractivo, incluso Jura y Barnette se entrometieron en el baño del joven; aunque disfrutaba viendo a las mujeres todas desnudas, no podía sacar de su mente a Muse. Pero Hibiki no le importaba, aunque Dita le hablaba, pero trataba de ignorarlo, en cambio a Meia se bañaba a encondidas al igual que Garsus y McFile.

Aquella noche cuando se organizó la fiesta, Mars vistió de gala, igual que Yamato y el director, las hermanas estaban ataviadas con vestidos, aunque las piratas les hicieron compañía con las prendas, pero Meia vestía de moda masculina y además Dita aprovecho a bailar con Hibiki, Garsus y McFile también danzaron con Jura y Barnette, pero las hermanas estaban interesadas por el general y con el capitán corsario.

Además de anunciar a Mars como corsario de la ciudad, llamo al general y a los oficiales de rango para deliberar sobre el ataque.

A solas, conversaron sobre el ataque que se iba a realizar a uno de los nobles que le es fiel a Merquise, se trataba de un traficante de esclavos que acumulaba fortuna vendiendo gente que sus soldados y secuaces ordenaban capturar, como estaba en una isla, iban a contar con la ayuda de Lafitte y los piratas.

Muse estaba triste por Mars, pero ella y un grupo de nobles iban a rebelarse contra el tirano, pero un espía enviado por Rush conto al monarca lo de la conjura y ordeno capturar a todos sus integrantes.

Algunos murieron cuando mostraron resistencia, los demás fueron ajusticiados a la horca y otros fueron fusilados, sus cadáveres fueron expuestos en la ciudad como advertencia, pero Muse fue llevada como esclava a uno de los nobles que le eran fiel a Merquise.

Rush, el ministro, en compañía de las hermanas celebraron con bebida alcohólicas por reprimir un intento de motín, y como siempre se burlaban de Muse, su mayordomo George les servía las bebidas, y con ellos estaba el licenciado Mambo celebraba, ya que les gustaba las fiestas, y por eso el brigadier dijo:

-Cualquier intento de motín hacia su majestad será reprimido, pero aquella colonia rebelde estará cerca del final.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Cuando el jefe pirata acepto la propuesta de Mars para atacar una de las posesiones del tirano y preparo a los demás capitanes para el asalto.

El plan iba a ser así: Mars, sus compañeros y las piratas iban a fingir ser invitados o sirvientes en la fiesta, mientras que los piratas atacarían por tierra.

La nave del joven corsario bombardearía la costa cuando comience el asalto, así que cuando Mars y sus compañeros desembarcaron, detuvieron una diligencia donde iba un importante invitado a la fiesta, le robaron, le quitaron sus vestimentas y los ataron en un árbol, después Hibiki que era el cochero los llevo hacia la casa de Gonzo, el traficante de esclavos.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la casa fortificada, Muse fue convertida en la atracción de Gonzo, para humillarla en frente de los invitados:

-Es bella, y será una gran esclava-Dijo el noble.

Meia llevaba un cohete para dar la señal a los piratas y así atacar, el corsario les dijo:

-Traten de actuar bien para que no levantar sospechas-

Cuando la fiesta comenzó, llegaron sin la menor sospecha, mientras sus compañeros iban a la mesa de comidas, el corsario le pidió que comieran de forma educada, pero Meia y McFile eran los únicos que se comportaban bien.

Cuando ingresaron para bailar tal vez, Mars ordeno a Meia que de la señal para que ataquen.

Jean y los piratas estaban ocultos en la vegetación esperando la señal, eran muchos, lo suficiente para saquear a los invitados y las riquezas.

Pero cuando Gonzo llamo a todos los invitados, no era para iniciar el baile, sino para presentar a Muse que estaba vestida de forma estrafalaria y encadenada, muchos se rieron de ella, excepto Mars y sus compañeros, el noble dijo:

-Esto le sucede a los que se rebelan contra su majestad-

-Larga vida al rey-Gritaron los invitados.

Mientras tanto Meia golpeo a uno de los guardias, encendió el cohete y dio la señal, los invitados no le hicieron caso ya que pensaron que se trataba de un fuego artificial que no había explotado, pero Jean lo vio y dio la orden de atacar.

Muse fue llevada de vuelta a su calabozo, ahí el corsario reventó de furia y se descubrió al igual que sus compañeros que sacaron sus armas para pelear y les dijo a los que estaban presentes:

-Ahora yo lucho contra su rey, por la libertad de la colonia-

-Matadles-Ordeno el capitán de la guardia.

Los corsarios comenzaron a pelear contra los guardias, y ahí el barco comenzó a disparar contra la costa, pero los cañones de la defensa comenzaron a disparar contra el bajel.

Los piratas comenzaron a atacar a los soldados que estaban en la muralla y los primeros atravesaron el muro y combatieron con los demás, los jefes conducían a sus hombres hacia la casa, como eran más, pudieron vencer a los guardias.

Gonzo se encendió con un grupo de invitados y dos centinelas en un cuarto, mientras que los invitados huían pero fueron interceptados por los piratas que ingresaron al edificio principal.

Mientras sus compañeros combatían heroicamente, a excepción de Garsus que se escondía detrás de las columnas, Mars fue a buscar a Muse, en el camino se enfrentó con el capitán y algunos oficiales, con ayuda de Hibiki y Dita pudieron darles muerte y seguir avanzando.

El joven mato al carcelero y rescato a Muse, también libero a algunos prisioneros y varios esclavos que estaban encerrados.

Al salir puso un barril de pólvora para destruir la roca del soporte, pero esa piedra estaba sobre el cuarto en donde estaba Gonzo y sus invitados, cuando el barril estallo, el noble huyo dejando atrás a sus compañeros y sus centinelas que murieron aplastados por los escombros.

Aunque la nave del corsario destruyo buena parte de la defensa, y hundió a los soldados que venían en botes, comenzó a incendiarse y sus tripulantes saltaban por la borda.

Ya a estas alturas, los piratas se habían apoderado del lugar, comenzando a saquear, a torturar a los invitados y sobrevivientes, e incluso abusando sexualmente de algunas mujeres, pero Meia les pidió que las dejaran en paz.

Cuando Mars trajo a Muse, los jefes encontraron a Gonzo y ordenaron que lo mataran, aunque el noble rogo por su vida, no les importo y lo decapitaron.

El corsario dio la orden a sus compañeros y de las mujeres piratas a volver a la colonia, dejando que Lafitte y sus hombres saquearan el lugar; como ya no tenían barco, regresaron en una chalupa.

Muse estaba feliz de que Mars la haya salvado de un malvado noble, y el joven prometió que cuando todo esto termine se casarían.

Pero la noticia de este ataque llego a los oídos del monarca. Mientras disfrutaba de aventuras amorosas con Lucrezia en su alcoba, un mensajero le dijo que la casa del noble fue atacada, pero se enfureció más cuando supo que lo mataron.

Shusou, Rush, las hermanas y el almirante se reunieron con la pareja real para deliberar sobre el definitivo ataque a la colonia rebelde, también supieron de que Mars se amotino y huyo, y que el penal a donde iba a ir, los prisioneros y esclavos se habían sublevado y habían matado a los guardias, pero eso ya no les importo, sino que comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para el ataque a los rebeldes, y luego de que los sometieran, se desharían de los piratas.

Reclutaron a más soldados y marinos, prepararon los mejores barcos de guerra, e incluso el navío insignia que era el más grande que tenían:

-Con un gran ejército y los navíos más enormes, esos rebeldes van a caer derrotados-Dijo Rush.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Mientras Jean y los suyos volvían a su guarida, cargados de los botines obtenidos en la toma de la casa del noble, los corsarios volvían a la colonia en la chalupa, donde las hermanas y el director los esperaban.

Cuando desembarcaron, Mars conto lo que habían pasado y además que pudo salvar a Muse de las garras de la opresión.

Aunque perdió la nave que había tomado, lo que le importo más fue que sus amigos y aliados estén bien.

Muse fue bien recibida en la casa de gobierno, donde las concejales le dieron comida para recuperar fuerzas y darle vestimenta; después se fue a tomar un baño con las hermanas y acompañadas de Meia, Jura y Barnette.

Ella se sentía bien estando cerca de personas de bien:

-Ustedes son buenas chicas, no como ciertas hermanas que conozco, que son muy malas y orgullosas-

-¿Qué tan malas son?-Pregunto Aoi.

-Son tan malas que se burlan de los civiles, incluso de mí-Respondió.

-Si llegamos a verlas, les daremos una lección-Dijo Mishina.

Mars y sus compañeros fueron a beber tragos en una pulquería, donde solían reunirse mucha gente, ahí el joven les hablo:

-En aquella toma he visto su valentía, pero en el caso de Garsus, no debes esconderte, debes mostrar valor-

-De acuerdo, la próxima intentare ser más bravo-Respondió Garsus.

Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la idea de que el tirano siempre ha sido un mal perdedor, y si un reino o nación lo ha vencido a él, al menos una vez, no descansaría hasta someterlo a su autoridad, por eso ninguna de sus colonias se atrevió a sublevarse, pero en el caso de en qué estaba, era tan valiente que estarían dispuestos a morir en combate por la libertad.

Luego de pagar las bebidas, volvieron a la casa del gobernador, y Muse volvió del baño y estaba ataviada con un nuevo vestido.

Esa noche, el joven, su amada, sus compañeros e incluso las piratas asistieron a la cena del gobernador, además de las concejales y el paje, asistió el general quien era el centro de atención de las hermanas. Comieron una suculenta comida preparada con la honestidad de los cocineros, y Mars dijo:

-Escúchenme, aquel reino no descansara hasta someterlos, por cualquier razón deben estar listos, porque pueden traer a su flota, y debo decirles que poseen mejores navíos-

-No te preocupes, siempre hemos resistido a ese reino, mi padre decidió rebelarse a su autoridad, porque estaba harto de la opresión-Contesto el director.

-Pero lo que dice es cierto, pueden venir con mejores barcos y más hombres-Dijo Kurenai.

-Tranquilos, si luchamos con fe y valor podremos vencerlos, y esta colonia será un lugar mejor en donde vivir-Dijo Muse.

-Así se habla-Pronuncio Yamato.

Luego de terminar la cena, se fueron a dormir, mientras que Mars seguía despierto, imaginando el destino de este lugar, Muse le hizo compañía y le dijo:

-No quiero perderte Mars, yo te amo-

-No te preocupes, pronto esta guerra de independencia va a finalizar-Contesto Mars y le dio un beso.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

A la luz del alba, los pescadores preparaban sus canoas y redes para iniciar su jornada matutina, uno de ellos se aleja más hacia el mar y lo que ve es algo que comenzó a asustarlo: la flota del tirano se aproximaba.

Cuando volvió a la costa, fue avisando a los soldados del fuerte que el enemigo se acercaba, y el oficial de la fortaleza dio la orden del zafarrancho de combate.

Fueron a avisarle al director, y este dio la orden de preparar la defensa de la ciudad, recluto a los peones, aborígenes, negros y campesinos de defender el campo, los soldados comenzaron a preparar la artillería por tierra, por la costa y por el fuerte.

Yamato despertó a Mars y sus compañeros para prepararse para combatir y el joven les dijo a sus amigos:

-Es hora de luchar por la libertad, si vamos a morir, mejor que caigamos en combate a no perecer como cobardes-

Las hermanas, las piratas y sus compañeros comenzaron a portar sus armas para luchar; mientras que los civiles y vecinos importantes iban a defender sus casas, otros iban a preparar barricadas para recibir al enemigo.

Mientras que la flota enemiga se acercaba, Rush, las hermanas, su mayordomo, Mambo y el almirante estaban listos para dar las órdenes de comenzar el bombardeo y desembarcar; su flota se componía de cinco goletas, un bergantín, dos corbetas, cuatro fragatas, tres navíos y por supuesto, el buque insignia que era más grande, donde estaban los comandantes en jefe.

Rush seguía imaginando la victoria y murmuraban:

-Pronto esos traidores van a caer-

Ya todo listo, las corbetas y dos fragatas abrieron fuego contra el fuerte, pese que disparaban sus cañones para defenderse, no podían hacer nada y los continuos cañonazos comenzaron a debilitar la fortaleza.

La flota de barcos pequeños echo anclas en otro lado y los soldados comenzaron a desembarcar, cruzando el bosque, fueron recibidos por los defensores, que disparando con armas de fuego, flechas y tirando lanzas y piedras, abatieron a un grupo de enemigos, pronto comenzó la carga de los civiles y soldados y se transaron en lucha; los más valientes fueron a las naves, donde fueron nadando y abordaron los barcos atacando a los tripulantes.

El fuerte quedaba con cañones que fueron destruidos, y el almirante dio la orden de desembarcar, la primera carga ataco el fuerte, pero los soldados resistieron heroicamente hasta morir, cuando quisieron penetrar a la ciudad, fueron rechazados por los soldados que con sus cañones derrotaron al enemigo, pero uno de los oficiales dio la orden de volver a los barcos para la segunda carga.

La segunda carga logro vencer a los que defendían la playa y pudieron ingresar a la ciudad, pero fueron atacados por los civiles y varios soldados, los vecinos arrojaban piedras, agua y aceite hirviendo por las ventanas al enemigo, pero sin embargo llegaron hacia la casa de gobierno donde Hibiki, Garsus, Jura, Dita, Barnette, Muse, las concejales y Mars abrieron fuego contra las tropas, poco después Meia, McFile, las hermanas y varios soldados los atacaron usando sables y golpes que hacían caer a muchos oponentes.

Mars salió a la ayuda de sus compañeros, y era muy letal combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo; Yamato, el sargento y algunos húsares montados a caballo, cargaron contra el enemigo causando bajas.

Mars, Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Barnette, Jura, Meia y las hermanas montaron a caballo y salieron a las calles a combatir a los atacantes y ayudar a los civiles, nadie podía escapar de sus ataques.

El director ordeno a Yamato y los oficiales de preparar la caballería para el ataque, mientras que recibió la noticia de un cadete que la defensa del campo fue exitosa y que varios reclutas iban a la ciudad para ayudar y que la flota de embarcaciones mediana fue tomada.

Con la ayuda de los guerrilleros montados, hicieron que los oficiales ordenen la retirada. Pero Rus iba a ordenar que hagan la tercera carga, pero esta vez con más tropas.

Cuando Mars llego a la costa, pensaba que si había otra carga serian vencidos, así que ordeno:

-Traigan como cuatro barriles de pólvora y mechas para encender, vamos a hacer agujeros en los cascos de los principales barcos-

Su plan consistía en atacar por el agua, sin perder tiempo, el joven y sus compañeros se tiraron al agua y se dirigieron a los cascos de las naves, clavaron con sogas los barriles y prendieron las mechas que estaban fuera del agua, pero también dañaron los timones para no poder huir, cuando se alejaron, los barriles explotaron, la primera hizo un agujero en el casco, la segunda provoco una explosión, la tercera daño el casco, provocando el hundimiento y la cuarta hizo estallar la nave.

Amigos y enemigos vieron sorprendidos las explosiones, pero los rebeldes tomaron los botes del enemigo para abordar las naves, pero también las naves tomadas se lanzaron contra ellos.

Pero de lejos, venían botes de remos, piraguas, chalupas, goletas, balandras, un bergantín y cuatro barcos de tres mástiles: era la flota de pirata de Jean Lafitte, Pedro, Benito y Aury estaban a bordo de las naves más grandes; las embarcaciones más pequeñas atacaron los navíos, con ayuda de los rebeldes.

Mars y sus compañeros fueron a la nave de insignia para acabar con los comandantes de una vez por todas.

Yamato y la caballería cargo contra los soldados que quedaban, liderados por un capitán, pese que quisieron defenderse, la mayoría fue abatido, y el general dio muerte al único oficial que quedaba.

Con los piratas acosando a la flota enemiga, los soldados que estaban en tierra se rindieron. Pero Rush y las hermanas no iban a darse por vencido, y en ese momento el joven y sus compañeros abordaron la nave.

Mientras estaban distraídos, Mars y los suyos noquearon a varios tripulantes y se presentó:

-Hola Rush ¿me extrañabas?-

-¿Mars? Has traicionado a tu rey-Dijo el brigadier.

-El tirano ya no es mi rey, ahora lucho por la libertad-Contesto.

-Como sea, matadles-Ordeno Rush.

Mars, Hibiki, Aoi, Mishina, Kurenai, Dita, Jura, Barnette y Meia se transaron en lucha contra los marineros y soldados, las mujeres y hermanas daban muerte a cualquier oponente.

Mientras que Rush sonreía de soberbia, Lafitte ataco el barco y sus hombre pasaron al abordaje luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los tripulantes, algunos ingresaron por las troneras y se enfrentaron a los que estaban adentro.

El capitán pirata luchaba con gran valor contra sus oponentes, los dejaba fuera de combate y también les daba muerte; además los demás jefes ya iban a tomar los demás navíos.

Pero Shion, Marcia y Kou, acompañadas de su mayordomo que golpeaba a cualquier pirata y de Mambo iban a huir en bote, en compañía de soldados y marineros.

En medio del caos del combate, los piratas ya estaban saqueando, pero no pudieron pillar por mucho tiempo, ya que combatiendo contra el enemigo, provocaron un incendio y también provoco una explosión, que no hizo más que alimentar las llamas, y el buque estaba en peligro de quemarse y explotar.

Mientras las hermanas caprichosas huían, Mars mato a muchos oponentes y se enfrentó a los oficiales, aunque noqueo a varios y elimino a otros, se transo en lucha con el almirante, que finalmente derroto al atravesarle con su espada.

Hibiki puedo acabar con varios oponentes con la ayuda de las piratas, y de Dita que trataba de protegerlo.

Aoi, Mishina y Kurenai atacaron el bote de las hermanas y comenzó el combate, Mambo se cayó al mar junto con otros marinos y un soldados, Aoi se enfrentó con Shion, Kurenai con Kou y Mishina contra Marcia, de un golpe en la cara, George fue puesto fuera de combate y cayó al mar, Lafitte les ayudo a acabar a varios soldados, pero dio la orden a sus hombres y a las piratas de huir.

Mars se transo en lucha contra Rush, ambos enemigos luchaban a muerte con sus sables, Kurenai noqueo a Kou, Mishina hirió a Marcia, y Aoi le dio un golpe mortal a Shion, pero las hermanas abandonaron a sus enemigas y el bote cayo con las tres al mar.

El joven continuaba luchando por su vida, pero Rush lo despojo de su arma, pero no se iba a rendir, ya que le dio golpes y patadas y quitándole la espada lo atravesó, ahí le dijo:

-Viva la libertad-

-Para ser pirata, eres un buen combatiente-Dijo Rush y exhaló el último suspiro.

Hibiki lo llamo para huir ya que le buque iba a explotar, cuando fue al barco de Lafitte con sus compañeros, se alejaron y vieron como el gran bajel se quemaba y después exploto.

Los civiles se pusieron felices, lo mismo Yamato, el director, Muse y sus amigos, Mars ya era un héroe por luchar contra la tiranía, y con ayuda de los piratas, salieron triunfantes al derrotar a una poderosa flota enemiga.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Luego de aquella derrota, no hizo más que iniciar la decadencia del imperio de Merquise, los reinos y poblados que había sometido fueron sublevándose a su autoridad, causando terribles ruinas económicas a su imperio, sus ejercito eran vencidos en batallas y el imperio que había creado se iba reduciendo.

Por la victoria de la colonia, el director decidió declarar la independencia para cortar los vínculos con el tirano para siempre, así esa colonia se convirtió en una nación que poco a poco fue prosperando, al igual que otros poblados que se convirtieron en naciones independientes, otros reinos conservaron sus gobiernos, otros se convirtieron en republicas.

Los piratas continuaron sirviendo como corsarios, pero cada jefe tuvo su propia suerte: Aury sobrevivió después de ser derrotado en una batalla, don Pedro y Benito fueron capturados y ejecutados, pero Lafitte tomo un nuevo alias y fue a vivir a una de las naciones a tener una vida decente.

El imperio de Merquise llegaba a su fin, luego de ser derrotado por varios reinos, se suicidó, su mujer Lucrezia también se quitó la vida para no estar sola, y que el ministro fue hecho prisionero y término con sus restos en la cárcel. Aquel reino se convirtió en república.

Luego de todo, Mars y Muse se casaron y decidieron llevar una vida tranquila y formar una familia, Aoi, Kurenai y Mishina continuaron ayudando a su gente, Hibiki decidió casarse con Dita, McFile trabajaba como doctor, mientras que Jura, Barnette, Meia y Garsus seguían ayudando a Yamato en el ejército.

Luego de su boda, Mars y Muse fueron a pasear a una laguna cercana, que además de hacer un día de campo, se desnudaron para estar al contacto con la naturaleza y para darse un baño piel a piel.

Cuando finalizaron, volvieron a su vivienda, donde hicieron el amor piel a piel, dándose besos y caricias, y luego durmieron tranquilamente, así continuaron siendo felices por siempre.

Fin

Nota del autor: esta es mi obra tipo vanguardia, o sea expresionista, así hago mis crossovers, mezclo hechos históricos como la emancipación de América Latina, y también menciono a piratas porque es mi gusto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
